


Snapshots

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, No angst here, Not that you need to know that, it's just the boyfs, nope - Freeform, they have an apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Just some boyf riends domestic fluff in the form of small drabblespls read you won't be disappointed (I hope)





	Snapshots

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Michael frowns as he asks this. Jeremy looks over at him.

"What?" The game was paused as they were trying to come up with a plan to beat the final boss. And none of their ideas, so far, had worked. Both of them were getting pretty frustrated at the game. Jeremy was ready to throw his controller across the room.

"I asked if you thought this was a good idea," he asks again. Jeremy just shrugs.

"I'll probably regret it if that's what you're asking." Jeremy turns back to the screen. "Plus, it's the only plan we have left."

"Great." Michael's voice is almost monotone as he also turns back to the TV in front of them.

They both groaned loudly when the words game over flashed on-screen.

  
Jeremy frowns when the pillow misses his boyfriend's face."You're so petty," he chokes out, barely managing to dodge the returning projectile. They were definitely having too much fun with this, as Michael now considered the pillow fight a competition and was probably willing to do anything, short of suffocating Jeremy, to win.

Jeremy, however, was convinced that this was going to be his death.

"Damn right I'm pretty." Michael puffs out his chest in an almost arrogant pose.

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "I said petty." He throws the pillow back at Michael, who lets out an oof when it hits his face.

"Same difference, " Michael shrugs. He picks up the pillow and tackles Jeremy, shoving the pillow on his face and holding it there until Jeremy manages to shove him off.

"Can you not try to kill me?"

Michael looks him straight in the eye with as serious a face he can muster and says, "No" before collapsing into giggles and shoving the pillow back into Jeremy's face. It was safe to say Michael won the pillow fight.

  
Michael looks up from the device in his hand with a scared expression. "Oh no."

Jeremy looks up from his own phone, looking confused and a little panicked. "What? Did something happen? Did somebody die?"

Michael looks over and says in an almost playfully surprised voice: "I felt an emotion."

Jeremy just sits there for a second, staring at Michael. As soon as the response registers in his brain, he says, "What?" Michael goes to repeat what he said, but Jeremy interrupts him. "You have got to be kidding me." Michael tried to look innocent.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jeremy looks at him with a deadpan expression.

"We both know what you mean, Micha. We both also know that you should probably run." Michael nods once and tries to get up, but is stopped by Jeremy somehow pulling him back down onto the couch. "Too late, I've already caught you." Michael tries to push him off, but when Jeremy goes down, he drags Michael with him, and they both end up on the floor, with Michael on top. He leans down and presses feather-light kisses all over his boyfriend's face. Jeremy giggles and tries to push Michael off of him. "Stop!"

"Never!" He continues to kiss Jeremy even with his boyf's protests. Jeremy keeps trying to push him off, still giggling.

The whole situation was forgotten in minutes.

 

"Dude, hey," Jeremy stops in the middle of an aisle of the 7/11 he and Michael had stopped at on their way home. Michael hums a little showing that he's listening but doesn't look up. "Micha." Michael hums again and Jeremy huffs a little before frowning. "Micha." Another hum. "Babe." Michael finally looks up.

"Yeah?" Jeremy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a name tag sticker and a sharpie. He writes a few things on it then sticks it on his forehead. He takes his hand away from the sticker to reveal that he had written sixty-nine cents.

"You know what this means!" Jeremy tries to make finger guns but ultimately fails and looks extremely awkward doing so.

Michael immediately starts crying and says, "You're not worth enough money for chicken nuggets." They can't keep the act long and burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. Let's get the snacks so we can go home. I require cuddles," Jeremy finally says a few minutes later, breaking the mood. Michael, still laughing a little bit, nods.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> hgnnn this took me longer than I wanted it to
> 
> enjoy anyway!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> don't forget kudos and comments!


End file.
